dino_locosfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
This is merely an '''alternate universe-interpretation'. For the official version of the character click here.'' Thomas is a blue LBSC E2-tank dinosaur locomotive. He is the very first monster to be encountered on the Island of Sodor. He is was initially discovered as an infant by Sir Topham Hatt, who cared for and raised the dinosaur until he was around adolescence. He then ultimately became the self-appointed leader of the assembled Steam Team. Thomas is easily one of the most recognizable and iconic characters, mainly serving as the "most heroic" force on Sodor. He usually resides around the residence of Ffarquhar, as well as Knapford on occasion. Overview Showa Era 1st Arc 1-1. ''Sodor Meets True Blues'' Thomas' egg was founded back in the year 1945, in which after several months in time, was apparently transported to the Island of Sodor. The egg was then brought to Sir Topham Hatt, who took it in his office. During the day it finally hatched, Hatt discovered this small creature was a rare E2-tank dinosaur. He gave the dino the name "Thomas", as it felt easily recognizable to him. Thomas was taken care of by Topham until he at least became an adolescent, now standing at around 30 feet tall; a size on par with many of the surrounding buildings. He later becomes aware of another (much larger) dinosaur approaching Sodor, named Edward. After the 50-foot monster unintentionally causes some destruction (while mostly ignoring the Sudrian Military following him) around town, he and Thomas have a rather misunderstanding-interaction upon first meeting, which results into a fight between them. Thomas often tended to pounce at Edward, despite the older dino never intended hurting him back. He then attempts to swing the bigger one by the tail, in which Edward ends up landing on the ground toward Brendam. The two eventually end up nearing the edge of the docks, until Edward finally tips backward; Both dinos fall into the seawater below. The monsters then briefly realize what they've been doing, before introducing themselves. Sir Topham Hatt notices Thomas and Edward have started forming a friendship, afterwards. The two finally leave the docks, now bonding with one another as the day continued. At last during nighttime, Thomas and Edward are stargazing peacefully. They shortly discuss their about their initial meeting earlier. Edward reminds that Thomas was most likely just being cheeky; the younger one wishes he would've been wiser and more patient like the older. Naturally, Edward understands this, so he promises to teach Thomas his ways. The younger dino was apparently seen as a son to Edward (who in turn was seen as the father, respectively); they happily accepted this relationship, and thus both became inseparable. 1-2. ''Three Big Dinos & a Saddletank'' Thomas gets told by Edward say safe in a shed at Ffarquhar, then at some point gets introduced to a green saddletank-dino loco known as Percy. Thomas and Percy later took off from the sheds without consent; Percy approaches the battle between Edward and James at Wellsworth, while Thomas heads toward Knapford and encounters the more-powerful Gordon. Initially trying to fight the much larger dino, Thomas was seemingly about to attack until Edward fortunately stopped him, which sparred Gordon and eventually allowing all three blue dinos to compromise (both indirectly and peacefully). 1-3. ''Night of the Wooden Ringer'' 2nd Arc 2-1. ''Diesels Raid Again'' 2-2. ''Dawn of an Emerald Beauty'' 2-3. ''Diesel 10, Monster of Malice'' Heisei Era 3rd Arc 3-1: ''Lost'' 4th Arc Silver Era 5th Arc 6th Arc Millennium Era 7th Arc 8th Arc 9th Arc 10th Arc General Information Design Although Thomas' appearance had several varying changes (mostly in terms of body-proportions), his defining features remain. He is generally depicted as a giant bipedal reptilian-like creature; His limbs are all moderately thick and almost stubby, giving the common "short and stumpy"-impression. His head/neck-area is heavily reminiscent of a steam engine's smokebox, a trait which virtually all steam-powered dinosaurs have in common. Thomas stood around at least 30 feet tall as an adolescent, naturally being one of the smallest dinosaurs (and likely one of the smallest monsters in the AU as a whole). Thomas usually has dark-blue metallic scales with thin red stripes, as well as minor yellow-lining located at the base of the shoulder-areas & soles of the feet. Like most other dinosaurs, he has certain parts colored jet-black or grey, while his underbelly & simple fin-like spines are silvery-white in contrast to the rest of his body. His short tail sports a brass whistle near the tip. His eyes (as well as a tuft of fur on top of the smokebox) share the same shade of blue as his body. He has distinctive ball-point claws, a trait many other tank-type dinos possess. Thomas also typically wears a bow-tie, labeled with his signature number 1. In the Millennium Era, Thomas has thicker (more noticeable) scales, and several minor details such as faint sky-blue highlights as part of his armor. He also possesses a single row of feathers running along the center of his chest, giving a slightly-closer resemblance to his father Edward. Abilities Strength & Durability Thomas possesses physical strength that is stated to be slightly higher-than-average, at least by monster-standards. Therefore, he is still somewhat versatile in comparison to other monsters. Due to this, he tends to use a balanced fighting-style when being challenged by his foes. He has also managed grab and swing larger/longer-tailed Edward by the tail, then throw him several feet away, despite his smaller size. As with most other monsters, Thomas is mostly impervious to several (but not all) forms of conventional-weaponry. He can often shrug-off smaller weapons, though tends to struggle to an extent when hit by larger ones. Speed & Agility His agility questionably impressive, being able to perform many acrobatic maneuvers such as flips, aerial-kicks, and jumping at great heights (though Edward and Percy still often have superior jumping-skills). His running speed is notably a bit quicker compared to a majority of tank-dino locos (50 mph at his quickest). In some exceptional scenarios, Thomas was even able to hold his own in a fast-paced fight (along with Edward) with Spencer to some extent, despite that in many other cases, his endurance is otherwise not enough to keep-up. Swimming Much like Edward, Thomas is well-skilled at maneuvering through water. With the help of his tail-fin set, he is able to make quick turns and even "surf" along the surface. Adding a bit of his usual acrobatic-flare to the mix, he is capable of performing a few tricks as well. Acetylene Blast Thomas boasts relatively strong firepower, much like several other dinos. His breath-weapon is typically a small blue charged-blast, which fueled by oxygen combined with a chemical known as acetylene, and it can be launched at an alarmingly-rapid rate. This blast is surprisingly powerful enough to destroy certain portions of large structures upon impact, yet also enough to stun or knock an opponent-monster out. Weaknesses Despite many of his strengths, Thomas has displayed a fair share of weaknesses throughout the arcs. In the 2nd arc, Thomas is prone being thrown easily by larger opponents, notably due to his lighter-weight compared to them. He also has some trouble enduring certain large-sized weapons, most particularly, the Anti-E2 Rocket (which Thomas reveals a critical vulnerability to). Outside of external forces, Thomas does not seem to possess or gain any other supernatural-based powers other than his own breath-weapon (despite some of physical changes he took), mainly having to rely on close-range combat skills. This can however take a tull on his fighting-ability, rendering him somewhat defenseless if he has no remaining options than to retreat from battle. Behavior Thomas is generally known to be a youthful-figure at heart; friendly, adventurous and even feisty in cases. He easily shows his trademark cheeky demeanor, such as when using karma as an advantage against his opponents. He is rather looked-down upon by many of the larger dino locos for being small in size and being incredibly ambitious by nature. Despite this, he does hold a relatively decent grasp on sportsmanship as well as leadership skills; capable of rallying all the Steam Team-members when the situation calls for it. He is even aware that as a leader, he must go through a variety of hardships and have greater responsibilities in the near-future. Despite his usual reputation of loyalty and friendliness, Thomas is notoriously not above teasing. He particularly acts negative towards Gordon and Henry for their weight and laziness (though this applies rather more-critically for Gordon). He also happens to develop a friendly-rivalry with James. Nonetheless, Thomas still commonly displays a genuinely positive attitude around company. Gallery Thomas1-0.png|Showa Thomas (Arcs 1-2) Thomas2-5.png|Millennium Thomas (prototype design) Thomas3-0.png|Millennium Thomas (Arc 7-9) Trivia Development * Thomas' first design was heavily rounded in virtually all areas of his body, and his head was drawn much more spherical. ** In addition, his height was originally around 5 or 6 feet tall. * His face had been tweaked several times, mostly to give the impression of a "happy mammal". It was in fact, described that it "had a little bit of bear... and a little bit of dog". General * Thomas is overall the second character to be designed and portrayed in the AU; the first being Edward. * Although E2 tank-engines were actually built around 1913-15, the year Thomas has been built in this case is 30-32 years later. ** This is primarily to avoid age-confusion between characters (thus making him the second-youngest of the Steam Team), as well as to fit with the AU's more modern-styled setting. * Thomas' breath-weapon, acetylene, is a chemical used in real-life as a primary component for oxygen-fuel welding. }} Category:Sodor Monsterverse Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Locomotives Category:Steamers Category:Steam Team Category:Males